Trapped
by jackismyboo
Summary: Now that we know, Violet is in Olaf's grasp, what is going to happen next? Is her siblings really gone? Will Olaf get her forune? Will The bald man grow hair? Read and find out! Part 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE, and unfortunately like many unfortunate things i never will.

**TRAPPED**

PART 1

CHAPTER 1

"Violet!" a young scared little girl cried through the chute.

"I'm okay" A pretty girl called back.

"Not for long you're not!" a greedy, wretched, stylish woman snarled.

The chute is blocked from the file cabinets that Esmé – the greedy wretched stylish woman-has pushed over. Two Baudelaires are in the chute while one is still trapped in the library of records trying to find a way to get out unharmed.

Klaus and Sunny the two in the chute are trying to decide what to do, leave their older sister or stay and try and help her –not that it is much they can do, but the effort counts.-

"Leave me here!" Violet answered for them. "I'll meet you back in our filthy, cold inappropriate home."

If you have never read a series of Unfortunate events before, then you have no idea what is happening; and who these poor characters are, but before I tell you about this unfortunate event, this is a perfect time to stop reading and start reading a book about how a little girl gets a lollypop for being very brave while getting a flu shot.

As Klaus and Sunny venture to their filthy, cold, inappropriate home, Violet the eldest and prettiest is trying to find a path to lead her to the door without getting caught.

"You're trapped orphan; there is no way for you to get out. You will never live to see your stupid siblings again!" Esmé snarled a few isles away from Violet.

"You're wrong" Violet answers ducking from almost getting squashed form a file cabinet. "We've escaped form you and Olaf many times, and we will escape again!"

Violet saw the exit, but at the same time Esmé spotted her. Violet sprinted towards the threshold where the door used to be, but as she was running Esmé pushed the file cabinets. Violet, so near the exit never saw the cabinet as it knocked her down and she crashed on the floor unconscious.

Esmé cackled, "Not this time." She teetered over to Violet and examined her victim. "Smashing!" she chuckled as she stared at the unconscious Violet. She grabbed Violets wrist and tried and pull her out from under the cabinet but no use she is stuck.

Searching in her purse she found the solution to her problem. She pulled out a square sparkling cell phone and pressed down the number four and the phone started ringing.

If you have a cell phone, you would understand how speed dial works, but if you do not have a small cordless rectangular device that allows you to talk to people from far away, where ever you are, if there is service , then you have no idea how it makes life so much easier.

"Hello?" came a raspy voice from the other line.

"Mattathies honey its Esmé." Esmé crowed

"I know who it is." The voice said impatient.

"I have a surprise for you, come to the library of records."

"Did you find the file?"

"Better!"

"Alright," Mattathies agreed, "I'll be right there."

"Smashing!"

"Few minute later Mattathies –Olaf- walked through the door of the library of records, or a huge mess, File cabinets, files, papers, notes, ribbons, pictures, all over the place.

A few yards away Esmé cam running –well you know what I mean- towards him. She put her arms around his neck.

"Do you have the file?" He asked again.

Esmé smiled, "Follow me, I think there is someone who is dying to see you!"

Olaf-Mattathies- puzzled and annoyed followed her stepping over file cabinets and trying to keep his balance.

"Who is the person you want dead the most?" She asked him

"Lemony?"

"No"

"Kit?"

"No"

They both stopped as Mattathies caught sight of the culprit.

"Baudelaire!" she cooed overly happy about her self. "Isn't it smashing? All three are here at the hospital, the other two got away through the chute" she pointed. "They have the Snicket file."

Olaf was still looking at the unconscious Violet, like he is ready to eat her all up in one bite. He had a smirk on his face. "We will have to find them but in the meantime, keep this one trapped." Olaf pushes the file off the helpless child. He leans down grabs her wrist and throws her over his shoulder like she is a jacket.

"Go out and find a gurney, it wouldn't look suspicious if she was a girl who belongs at the hospital." Mattathies demanded,

Esmé leaves and went to go hunt for a gurney.

Olaf drops Violet back on the ground and examined her looking to see if she had the Snicket file. Esmé walks back in with the two white faced ladies pulling the gurney. Olaf picks her up again and puts her in the gurney; he pulls the blanket over her head to hide her face if anyone should recognize her. They walk to the head office where the rest of the troupe is.

"Who's that?" The hook-handed man asked curiously, pointing his sharp hook at the gurney.

"Orphan." Olaf answers.

""I'm not an orphan!" The hook-handed man said offended.

"Not you! You idiot!" Olaf growls and pulls the blanket from down to show him "Orphan!"

"The pretty one." The bald man with the long nose stated.

"I don't think she is pretty!" Esmé pouts.

"It doesn't matter if she is pretty or not she doesn't have the Snicket file!" Olaf snarls.

The snarl of Olaf wakes Violet. She can hear noises as the troupe is bickering, it is not all clear, but she can hear them. Her eyes slowly open squinting for she is not used to the light. The sound started becoming clearer and so did her vision. Standing the closes to her staring right back at her, is the nightmare of all nightmares. Violet closes her eyes again wishing it was only a real nightmare. But reality took over and a hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her out of the gurney.

**A/N: I hoped you like it please review i will much appreciate it. If you want to know if Violet lives or not you will have to at least leave one review and if i get one, chapter 2 will be up ASAP. I much enjoy this story and i hope you do too.!! Love ya'll and have a nice day or night or sleep!! LOve Jackismyboo**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ASOUE but i wished i did.**

**a/n: Sorry for any grammer mistakes**.

**s'allmyne**: Thanks so much for the review i appreciate it and since you did something for me i will do something for you and keep writing!!

**CHAPTER 2**

Violet wasn't fully recovered; she couldn't keep her balance and fell on the ground.

"Get up you pathetic orphan." Olaf demanded.

Violet slowly gets up. Olaf impatient grabs her shoulder and brings her up violently. He pushes her to the wall and he leans down to her height and they are face to face.

"Where's the file?" he asks politely, not like him especially after what he just did.

"I don't know" Violet lied.

Slap! Olaf has just slapped her. We all know it is wrong for a man to slap a woman, and it is even worse for a man to hit a girl.

"Where is the file?" he hissed

"What is so special about the file?" She asks curios for any information.

"It is none of your business, now tell me where the file is!" He growls. Olaf's troupe is crowding around.

"It is my business." Violet answers.

"What?"

"It is my business." She says again "Hal told us that it had our name in it. We went searching for it to clear our names"

"Awe to clear your names, well then why don't you tell me where your siblings are?"

"With the file"

Olaf slaps her again, on the same cheek. Her cheek is red, but it hurts no where near how Olaf has hurt her younger sibling Klaus, when Olaf striked him.

"I will hurt you even harder if you keep this up" He warns "Where are your siblings and the file?"

This time Violet doesn't answer.

"You never grow up, you are still really stubborn" He chuckles.

The troupe and Violet look at him funny. He has not slapped her, he is laughing. Violet just became more scared.

"Violet, Violet, Violet" He puts a hand through her hair. Esmé gets jealous. "If you tell me these small answers I will not kill you." He said sympathetically. He faces her again his big shiny eyes trying to go through her. "I promise" He looks serious, but Violet sees his eyes laughing at her playing a little joke.

No matter what he says or tries to do she is not going to give the location of the file or her siblings. She thought of her parent's promise, "You are going to have to kill me then" She says trying to sound brave but her body began to shake. She has never been more terrified in her life.

Olaf scowls and then smiles a big toothy grin "That can be established." He turned around to face his crew "Tie her up, and make sure to gag her we wouldn't want her to ruin anymore plans."

Olaf began laughing or more cackling then laughing. He walks over and turns on the intercom. "Attention! Attention! Attention! This is Mattathies, the head of human resources. I am canceling the remainder of the hospital inspections. We have found what we are looking for" Olaf turns to Violet with a grin and he sees her averting her eyes somewhere else, he can smell fear and he laughs." Excuse me." He continues "To continue please be aware that two of the three Baudelaire murderers- Klaus and sun- I mean Klyde and Susie Baudelaire-have been spotted in the hospital. If you see any children whom you recognize from the 'Daily Punctilio', please capture them and notify the police" He burst into more laughter as to how easy it is all coming along, ignoring the com altogether.

Violet afraid and angry, sees the com and she sees that it is still on, An idea comes to her head, she backs into the wall making a big bang and tries to yell, but she isn't loud enough over Olaf laughter. Esmé glares at her and then to Olaf, too realizing the com still on. "Darling you forgot to turn off the intercom" He pressed the button and the light goes off.

He stares at Violet again. He enjoys her anger. "Soon your life will come to a climax and one Baudelaire will still be alive allowing me to get the fortune all to myself." The troupe laughs and Violet thinks of Klaus and Sunny hoping they are okay.

At this time in the story the other two orphans just found out about Violet and they are thinking of a plan to get her back.

"Don't worry about the other two brats!" Olaf said "They know we have their sister they will be looking for her only to find out that she will be dead and they are now trapped."

"How are we going to kill her without anybody getting suspicious? Remember sweetheart we can't afford anybody getting on our backs." Esmé said.

"We don't need to worry" Olaf reassured.

"What do you mean?" one of the white faced woman's asked.

"I am dead remember, the orphans killed me, no one will be on our backs!" Olaf said.

"What about killing her without suspicion?" The other white faced woman asked.

"We can do surgery on her and kill her on accident." Olaf said coming up with the idea.

"Good idea boss! Which surgery procedure are we going to do?" said the hook-handed man," I was thinking we can cute her heart, a cardio surgery!"

The crew "ooed" and "awed." "How about we say she had a terrible disease on her leg and we chop it off and she looses too much blood." The bald man suggested.

"Why don't we just perform a cranioectemy?" Esmé laughed.

"A cranioectemy" Olaf repeated, he sounded excited about that. "All very good ideas, but I prefer to do the cranioectemy."

"Er boss?" The bald man said

"Yes?"

"What is a cranioectemy?" he asked

Olaf sighed and annoyed by his idiotic troupes. "It means to cut off her head. Like craniotomy"

"Oh what does craniotomy mean?" He asked

"The same as cranioectemy!"

Violet imagined her head getting cut off and she shuddered.

"You two!" Olaf pointed at the two white faced woman, you can go with Esmé find all the surgical tools we will need for the operation. You will also assist these two" He pointed at the hook-handed man and the bald man "With the surgery." Esmé and the two ladies hurried to their tasks. "You," he pointed to the person who look likes neither a man nor a woman, "You are big and strong enough, you can be the guard so know one can come in and ruin my plan." He, Violet the bald man with the long nose and the hook-handed man are the only ones in the room now.

**a/n: I hope you all like it, in my imagination it was cool but now i am not so sure. Chapter three will be up tomorrow hopefully. Oh and this is not copywrite!! This i think i will need at least two reviews. Also i wasn't so sure about the slapping in this chapter but just give me your opinion and i would like to ask should i try and make a Violet escape part and a kiss between Violet and oLaf not a liplock but a peck like olaf trapped her and he just pecked her and she moves her head idk i just love the violafness!! i can't get away!! hehe. So please review i would like to know if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own ASOUE but i do own my imagination.**

**a/n: i would really like to thank everyone who has reviewed i didn't really know that my story would be at pretty good, and i really appreciate it. I would also like to apologize for not submitting right away i was on vacation in Yosemite for two weeks and i also had to catch up in my reading.**

**CHAPTER 3**

He grabs a piece of paper from the desk and he gets a pen and writes 'Violet Baudelaire'. He examines the name for a second. He then writes Laura V. Bleediotie. He looks at Violet, "Your new name is Laura V. Bleediotie." He walks over to her slowly and leans down so he is face to face with her again. He takes off her cloth so she isn't gagged anymore.

"One more chance." He tells her. He is really close to her now. "Just tell me where they are and I will spare your life."

She stares at him

"Let me ask you one more time, where are your siblings?" She opens her mouth like she was about to answer and Olaf smiles knowing he has won, she is participating; he always knew she was his favorite.

Spit! She has spit into his face, "Never!" Olaf fell on the ground, disgusted, and angry. Her legs were never tied up and she is in perfect health, she managed to get on her feet and run towards the window she has been looking at. The hook handed man was in between her and her destination.

"Now, now." He said waving his hook.

She bites her lip and tries to runs around him, he throws his hook at her and it missed hitting the ropes binding her together. He was flustered and she moved on, the bald man was next, he grabbed her holding her tight and she stomped on his foot. He yelled and let her go. She reached the window and unhooks the cap and pulls the window up, but as she moves to go through the rectangular hole in the wall, she realizes she is on the second floor, jumping out would break a leg or an arm and she would really be in need of hospital. As she hesitated a hand grabs her, hurting her and yanks her violently on the ground, he closes the window and locks it.

Violet has never seen so much fury in anyone's eyes before she thought for a second he will just kill her now. She frowns and closes her eyes, she almost made it.

Olaf walks over to the intercom and presses the button, the light goes on. "Attention! Attention! Attention! Today is a very important day in the history of the hospital! In precisely one hour a doctor here will perform the world's first cranioectemy on a fourteen-year-old girl. We all hope that this very dangerous operation is a complete success. That is all." He turns off the intercom. He turns back to Violet. He then walks to a door and opens it, inside was storage he rummages through things and when he found what he was looking for he threw it at Violet.

Taking it she looks at it disgusted. A dirty white gown what patients in the hospital wear.

"Put it on!" He growls at her.

Violet did as told not hesitating for fear.

At this point in the story, Klaus and Sunny are in the closet hiding, trying to figure out a way to find Violet.

Olaf ordered the bald man to get some anesthetic. He then ordered the hook-handed man to find a room for Violet to wait while she is waiting-sleeping- for the operation.

Now Olaf and Violet are alone which scared Violet even more. "Did you think that was smart what you did?" He asked.

Violet scared and angry didn't care what happened to her now, "Yes" she answered. He grabs her again by the shoulder and shoves her into the wall, he leans in real close to show her he is not playing around, and their noses are touching. Violet stared right back at his too scared to move, but trying her hardest to show she isn't. He knows and can feel her shudder.

"Don't get smart with me! I will finally have your fortune and my revenge, for not marrying me."

"My siblings will stop you!" Violet said more brave then she felt.

"They can't stop me! No one can!" He snarled at her, "Your mother couldn't stop me! VFD can't stop me! Your banker Poe can't stop me! The police! No one can!"

"You're wrong!" she argued.

Olaf goes closer and his lips almost touch hers giving her a sense of closeness. Violet moves her head violently, disgusted.

He smiles "You will sacrifice your life to save your siblings!"

"I made a promise to keep them safe!" she said then wished she hadn't.

"Stupid girl!" he says, He straightens up and goes over to the intercom again. "Attention! Attention! The surgical ward will now be closed for the cranioectemy. Only Dr. Flacutono and his associates will be allowed into the ward until patient is dead-I mean until the operation is over that is all."

After he finished the two henchmen walk in the door. The bald man was holding a needle. "I have the anesthetic boss!" the bald man says.

"Good! Good! Now we will have one Baudelaire dead and two to go. Have you any news of their whereabouts yet?" said Olaf

"No one has seen them yet boss" the hook-handed man answered

Violet felt relieved, until Olaf grabbed her arm, she was struggling she knows what is coming, she can't die. "Go tell Esmé we are ready, and find some surgical coats you need to look professional and meet in the room!" He said to the hook-handed man.

"This will be the last time we say goodbye Violet! For you have thwarted me for too long! I have warned you and now you must pay!" He pushed her on the gurney and held her arms and legs so she wouldn't fight, she was binded to the gurney, Olaf and the bald man were laughing at her, The bald man put the needle in her neck and she tried hard but she couldn't fight it her eyes began to close and her surroundings became blurry as she fell unconscious for the second time.

The two men stare at her laughing; Olaf puts her long brown hair over her eyes. "I'll go set the library of records on fire, you do the surgery! No mess ups! If she comes out of the operating room alive all of you will be operated on!"

"Yes Sir!" the bald man said.

"You can't kill all of us," the hook-handed man laughed "In fact; I doubt you have the courage to kill anyone."

"It doesn't take courage to kill someone." Klaus said "It takes severe lack of moral stamina.

Olaf's associates laughed "Your fancy words wont save you now, you twerp." Esmé said

"That's true." Klaus admitted. "What will save me now is a bed on wheels used to transport hospital patients."

Klaus jumped onto the gurney that began to roll quickly. The Baudelaires rolled out the door.

"Attention! This is Mattathies the head of human resources! The Baudelaire murderers and arsonist are escaping on a gurney! Capture them at once! Also, the fire is spreading throughout the hospital! You might want to evacuate!"

Klaus steered the gurney around a corner.

"Stairs!" Sunny shouted.

The children rolled down the stairs. Violet began to wake up a little while the gurney is bumping up and down riding on the stairs. They meet a flat ending slowing down

"Stairs or Door!" Klaus shouted

"How about Door!" A voice suggested and stepped in front of the gurney, instead of hitting the person Klaus steered hard through the door way on one side of the wheel and all three Baudelaires fell off and the gurney taking a hard landing. Violet slides to one side Klaus and Sunny on the other. Violet was trying to move but she is too weak the anesthetic is slowly wearing off. She can barely see anything.

A loud cackle came from the door way. The room was already on fire and Klaus grabbed sunny and rushed to Violet to help her up and get away from the villain walking towards them.

"This is the end!" Olaf kept laughing.

"You'll never get away with this!" Klaus shouted

"Won't I?"

Olaf grabbed Klaus by the wrist and dragged him over to a door on the fire side.

"Let go!" Klaus shouted struggling to break free and not drop Sunny all at the same time. Olaf opened the door it was another storage room he threw them inside!

"Violet!" Klaus and Sunny shouted

"Say bye-bye to your sister!" Olaf laughed and he slammed the door and locked it. He walked over to Violet who is trying to get up he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

He manages to get outside safely with Violet over his shoulder trying to struggle to get free, but she is no match to his strength. He reaches his car trying hard to not breathe smoke. He opened the back seat where his troupes are sitting except for Esmé she is up front.

"Scoot Over!" he demanded. He thrushes Violet in the car, who has recovered better from the anesthetic.

"Wait we need to put the surgical coats in the trunk!" One white faced woman said.

Olaf growls "Hurry up!"

He hops in the front seat and then the white faced woman gets in the back.

"What about the big guy?" Hooky asked

"Can't wait he died!" Olaf said sounding not at all remorse.

"What about the two orphans?" Esmé asked.

"Wait and see!" Olaf said and drove the car out of the smoke. He stopped when there was no smoke In front or over them. All heads turn to look at the hospital. Smoke was everywhere but you can barely see it from the light of the flames. The whole building is covered in flames.

Violet eyes were wide. The building collapsed to the ground.

"The big finale!" Olaf crowed and they all began laughing except Violet she never turned her head back she is looking at the fire "Klaus. Sunny," she breathed and a tear slowly ran down her cheek. They were gone.

**A/N: OK. so now part 1 is done! How was that? sorry for the spit part i had to find a way to make Violet miraculously almsot escape Olaf's clutches. Now Part 2 will hopefully be up on Monday and it will take place at the caligari carnival. Now Violet is in Olaf's clutches her siblings are gone, now olaf will get her fortune. I am going to add an extra freak to this story to make it my own. I have already chapter one of part 2 done. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE, but I do own my imagination... muwahahaha... oh look a penny!!**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. I didn't know many people will like this. Also If you are a Violaf fan do now worry this story will have plenty of violaf goodness. But first i am tring to set the characters and slowly make my way torwards it. One person was thinking of a kiss i can assure you do not worry later on there will be that magnificant kiss well however you look at it. If you are not violaf fan also do not wrry it won't be like that, It will be oLaf just thinks she is pretty and Violet hates him. Nothing more.**

**PART 2**

**Chapter 4**

"Are we there yet?" The hook-handed man whined.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Olaf growled. He was driving past the 60 mph speed limit.

"I'm hungry!" One white faced woman complained.

"You should have eaten something bigger, it's not my fault you are starving yourself." Olaf said irritated.

"But the food was over 800 calories I'm trying to lose weight and I'm on a strict diet!" She whined.

"You should have joined another weight loss program" The other white faced woman suggested.

"Goldfish!" The bald man cried.

"It's dark outside, I can barely even see the cards, and I hear if you play cards at night you can get blind and I already have a disability problem." The hook-handed man said.

"If you don't shut up you will have even more problems!" Olaf snarled at his crew "We would have already been there if we didn't have to go find someplace to eat!" This was towards Esmé.

"It's not my fault fast-food is just _out_ and they didn't have any in restaurants either." She explained exasperated.

"And In-N-Out is not fast-food?" Olaf cried

"I wouldn't call it fast-food, and its In-N-Out there are more _in_'s then out which makes it an _in_ place!"

"You know boss; I think we are lost, we have been driving in the same scenery for hours" the bald man said looking out the window.

"I have been going to Lulu's since I first got my license and we are not lost, I have a good sense of direction I know where we are!" He explained wrinkling his eyebrows in frustration. He wishes his crew would all just shut up!

Violet, on the other half, is in another world of her own. She's thinking of Klaus and Sunny and how she failed them. She made a promise she couldn't keep.

She hasn't cried because she knows crying doesn't solve anything when you are in danger. Usually what helps is an invention or intelligence but that seemed to fail her too.

Violet has decided to just give up. Oaf has won, he has killed her siblings and now she is in his clutches. Violet knew this catastrophe would all end, but she didn't know it would end like this, a bigger catastrophe. She imagined Olaf was put to prison and never to escape. "What luck dreams are!" She thought angrily.

"Rarely Ridden Road, 5 more miles." Olaf says.

The crew looks out the window to see a rundown carnival in front of them. A couple of guests are there, but none look as happy as if they were at Disneyland instead. A couple of rides were running, almost all are rusty and beaten down. They were driving past different shaped caravans. Olaf parked along side the biggest one, the 'fortune telling' caravan.

The crew all got out and Violet was the last gathering her thoughts and as she pulled the handle, a hand grabbed her forearm.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you, and any funny business you will regret being the last orphan alive!" Olaf threatened. "You should be grateful; I saved your life at the hospital."

"You didn't save my life you tried to cut my head off!" Violet cried outraged.

His grip tightened hurting her, "I could of let you burned with your ungrateful siblings, but I didn't I chose you to keep living till I get my fortune, you should be bowing at my feet thanking me and asking for forgiveness. Any minute I could hurt that pretty little face of yours but I' am not going to because I am a generous man, and you are just an orphan, I should not waste my time."

Violet keeps her head down avoiding his eyes; she hasn't really looked at him, at all through the whole ride to the carnival. His grip is still firm and she slowly averts her eyes towards his. She nods in defeat and he lets go and gets out of the car, she follows suit.

"Lulu and I, go way back..." He says and gets quiet. He knocks and Esmé stiffens. Footsteps get louder then the door opens and a woman's head peeks out; she was wearing a turban, like the one Olaf was wearing when he was the orphans coach at Prufrock Prep.

"Lulu!" Olaf opens his arm like he is visiting an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time.

"You haven't visited me in a long time my Olaf!" she strikes back, Olaf stops in mid-air and frowns "You know I have been busy chasing this brat and her stupid siblings around. Thanks to you I never would have guessed they were at the Village of freaky dorks!"

"Village of Fowl Devotees." Lulu corrects. She opens the door to let his crew and him in. Inside there was a huge table, a small kitchen, and on the far side is a small bed. The crew sits around the table, Olaf in the middle Esmé beside him, and the white faced woman on the other side staring at Esmé in jealousy, and Violet sat farthest from him as she could, she pushed herself away from the table into a corner to be with herself.

"What can I do for you my Olaf?" lulu asks Esmé stares in disbelief, Olaf is not her Olaf, he's _Her_ Olaf he isn't dating anyone else!

"I need your great fortune telling skills again Lulu!" Olaf complimented her.

"You have a way with words my Olaf please." She blushed

"You have no idea!" Esmé crows, but no one paid her any attention.

"Are you hungry please?" Lulu asks

"Starving!" The Bald man cries "wait one minute please." She walks over to the back door, "Leo! Olaf and his crew are hungry please!" She closes the door and walks back to the table. "What can I get you to drink please?"

"Wine." Olaf answers

"Oh my Olaf you still drink too much wine, you all want wine then please?" Lulu looks from Olaf to his crew.

"Not me I would like parsley soda extra ice, and hold the ice, cold things are in." Esmé explains and scoots closer to Olaf. Lulu gets the beverages ready, not caring to ask Violet for anything to drink.

Lulu hands the cup with ice to Esmé and a can of parsley soda, then a bottle of wine and five wine glasses on the table and pours the alcoholic drink in the glasses and hands each glass to each crew.

"This is too cold for me to drink." Esmé complains. "There are too many ice cubes in the cup."

Lulu didn't say anything or do anything, she never has liked Esmé.

A knock came from the back door and stopped the sudden move and Lulu opens the door, to see a very short man holding a plate of chicken and corn on the cob enough for everybody to be full, and he puts the plate on the table for everyone to see.

Without even hesitation the crew except Violet, digs in, a phrase meaning everyone takes a piece and starts eating.

"Do you have anything else to eat?" Esmé says not very happy with the greasy food.

"Don't worry Esmé you can have all the food you like thanks to this magnificent fortune teller and the orphan sitting in the corner." Olaf says with chicken in between his teeth.

"_We_ will be set for life also by your intelligent plans!" Esmé sweetly said emphasizing on the '_we'_ and she kisses Olaf on the cheek.

"You did not tell me Esmé was your girlfriend Olaf, maybe I will not help you."

"Lulu...we are a team and I really need your help"

"What for please? You now I demand payment for this." She says crossly

"You will get payment, I have the orphan who holds a huge sum of money, she is the eldest and when she turns eighteen she will be the inheritor and I will have that money; you will have five percent, that's enough to tidy up this place." Olaf gets up and walks over to Lulu.

"You said that about the quagmires and the Snicket's and the Dutch's and the Denouement's and I have not a penny!" lulu reminds

Olaf puts his arm around lulu "This is different, I have the orphan in my grasps and she is the only Baudelaire living, her family are extinct and I can threaten for the money with that idiotic banker of hers. To make sure you get the money, you can come with us!"

Esmé spits out her drink, "What!"

"I believe you are joking my Olaf I cannot come with you, who can run my carnival when I am gone please?" Lulu says

"Come on ladies, it will be fun, Lulu can for see my troubles and nothing can happen. I need to recruit more troupes anyway." Olaf says "And that midget of yours can take over for a while, while you are gone with me."

"Okay please, but only because I want the money and I help you." Lulu agrees.

"Perfect we can stay for the night in the guest rooms and tomorrow first thing in the morning we will take off" Olaf says leaning back on his chair smiling. Esmé besides him is angry and she crosses her arms.

"Where will we sleep?" The hook-handed man asks "I'm tired"

"Guest rooms five and six please, but there is not enough room for all of you." Lulu answers.

"That's fine the orphan can sleep with Esmé and I in one room." Olaf suggests. He wants to keep a close eye on her anyways.

"Absolutely not! I am not going to sleep in the same room as an orphan, it's not in, she is not in, and I won't have it!" Esmé snarls impatiently.

"That's fine please; orphan can sleep in the freaks caravan." Lulu says

"That's where she belongs anyways." Olaf says and everyone laughs. Violet ignores the comments and looks down avoiding eye contact and everyone.

"Won't she run away?" Esmé wondered.

"The carnival is in the middle of nowhere she doesn't have anywhere to go; and she will starve to death if she leaves and can't find her way." Olaf said not worrying one bit.

Violet is oblivious to the rest of the conversation as Olaf changes the subject to himself. She is looking at the ground fiddling with her fingers and her mind is reminiscing, a word which here means remembering the past.

A/N: Hey everybody sorry if it is OOC or not really good. i have been rushing i am busy. I have no life whatsoever!! i am at school for half a day, and homework. Anyways please review. I thought it will be a good idea to bring tension and have Lulu join Olaf rather than stay at the carnival, also i like the jealousy circle, you know white-faced women are jealous of Lulu, lulu is jealous of Esme, and esme's jealous of Violet, and Violet just wants out. Please review or not... Just like to know how you guys or gals think. Have a nice day/night/life.


End file.
